


kembang desa, kembang pasir

by kekeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, High School, Love Confessions, go go hitoka go!!!, slight appearance of tsukki, slight self-deprecating
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeiji/pseuds/kekeiji
Summary: Yachi Hitoka, sosok yang mengisi hatinya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.Parasnya cantik. Senyumnya cerah, tingkah lakunya lucu, manis sekali, mengundang untuk disayang.mana mau sama Yamaguchi Tadashi yang...
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	kembang desa, kembang pasir

“Iya, si Yachi!” Cukup satu kata kunci itu, telinganya langsung siaga. Melirik dari jendela kelas, rombongan cewek, kayaknya baru balik jajan di kantin. Diem-diem melototin, barangkali si pemilik nama, _pemilik hatinya juga_ , lewat dengan senyum manis sejuta wattnya itu.

”...Ah, masa sih Hitoka—Yachi, ga punya pacar?” Yaahh, ternyata nggak ada. Namanya cuma numpang lewat jadi topik gosip gadis-gadis itu. “Kemaren kak anu—aduh, aku lupa namanya—nembak dia kan?”

“Ditolak! gila, kufur nikmat ga sih? ganteng mampus woy padahal! Anak basket pula.”

Yamaguchi meringis. Semakin hari semakin _hopeless_. Kak-Anu-Anak-Basket-Ganteng-Mampus-Woy aja ditolak, apalagi dia? Rasanya mustahil Yachi mau sama dia yang pemain inti bukan, tampang standar, kepribadian biasa aja. Sekalinya dideketin cewek, cuman sebagai batu loncatan mereka, berharap bisa dijodohkan dengan Tsukishima ( _ha! jokes on y'all, he's gay_ ), atau kadang-kadang, Kageyama. Bahkan sekedar halu ngebayangin Yachi bersanding sama dia pun, Yamaguchi nggak sanggup. Kasihan Yachi-nya.

_Insecurity is such a bitch, really._

Yamaguchi menghela nafas panjang.

“Heh.” Tsukki membuyarkan lamunannya. “Ada titipan dari _yayang_.” Menyerahkan sepucuk surat dalam amplop merah jambu dihiasi stiker hati.

_?!?!?!?!?_

Dilihatnya Tsukki nyengir dikit. Deg-degan, dibukanya amplop itu. Bentukannya kayak surat cinta, tapi orang khilaf mana yang mau ngasih surat cinta ke dia? Jangan-jangan... Yachi?

Haha, yakali.

Tapi boleh dong, dia berharap?

_“To: Yamaguchi Tadashi.”_

Yachi Hitoka, sosok yang mengisi hatinya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

_“Maaf, aku udah lama mau bilang ini ke kamu, tapi malu bilangnya hahaha. Jadi kusampaikan lewat surat, gapapa ya?”_

Parasnya cantik. Senyumnya cerah, tingkah lakunya lucu, manis sekali, mengundang untuk disayang.

_“Jujur aku bingung mau nulis apa. Aku nggak pinter ngomong, but i think you are a very bright person. Tanpa sadar, lama kelamaan, aku merhatiin kamu terus.”_

Yachi Hitoka,

_“Then I realized. Aku menyukaimu, sangat.”_

mana mau sama Yamaguchi Tadashi yang...

_“Ah, tapi aku ga berharap kamu bales perasaanku, kok! Aku cuma pingin kamu tahu, hehehe...”_

yang...

_“TUH KAN, KENTANG BANGET. But then it means you're so powerful that you can make my brain stop working, I guess. :p Udah, ya, Yamaguchi! Sampai jumpa nanti ekskul. Semangat!”_

yang...?

_”-Yachi Hitoka.”_

Yamaguchi_Tadashi.exe has stopped working.

Anjir.

Anjir.

Anjir anjir anjir “ANJIIIIIIRRR DJDJSjFNKSNFGJEDJJEJRDJAAATSUKKIIII ALLAHUAKBAR!!!!!!” Yamaguchi teriak. Kenceng. Banget. Malah Tsukishima yang jadi malu.

“Diam, Yama—“ omongannya terhenti.

 _Oh well_ , biarin aja, deh.

Jadi, sepanjang hari itu, Yamaguchi nggak bisa berhenti senyam-senyum. Keraguannya, pikiran jeleknya pada dirinya sendiri seketika sirna, nggak ada artinya lagi.

Yachi Hitoka, sosok yang mengisi hatinya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Parasnya cantik. Senyumnya cerah, tingkah lakunya lucu, manis sekali, mengundang untuk disayang.

Yachi Hitoka, yang sangat disukainya

ternyata menyukai dia juga.

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic seems familiar to you yes i have posted this in on hqfess and my write.as page before. kudos and comments are very appreciated :D


End file.
